Chapter 19: The Final Battle At Randgriz (Pt.1)
Story 新生422部隊 Squad 422 reborn Crowe: The reason I am here is for none other than to tell you the best news and the worst one at the same time. Kurt: What is it? Crowe: The good one involves all of the Nameless receiving pardons. Kurt: The entire squad, really. Crowe: Yes. The Nameless have not only been restored to a wing of the regular army, you will no longer be treated as a punishment squad and are formally recognized as a normal squad of the regulars. Crowe: You will no longer be referred to by your numbers, your achievements will also be properly recorded in the army. Crowe: Any rewards and punishments will follow regular military regulations, we will also allow members of your squad to formally retire. Kurt: Does that mean we will no longer be nameless? Crowe: Correct, you've done it. That original goal of climbing out of the Nameless. Kurt: ..I see. Feels like I took an exactly opposite route to what I thought was going to happen at first. Crowe: Hey, you could be a little bit happier about that! Kurt: This was a result of the efforts of the entire squad, I will properly celebrate with the squad later. Crowe: Those words, I wish I could have heard them from you when we first met. Kurt: ..the candy shop is going to make a lot of money, no mistake. Crowe: Chewing on candy still? Weird habit, that. Crowe: Also, for the convenience of paperwork, you will now be under the direct employ of Intelligence. Crowe: Your uniforms remain the same, your superior will still be me. Rejoice. Kurt: Is that the bad news you wanted to tell me? Crowe: ..would that it were. That would have been preferable. Crowe: A giant Imperial land-roaming battleship is headed towards Randgriz. Kurt: Land-roaming battleship..? Crowe: Think of it as a naval battleship that runs on land. Kurt: A giant construction like that running on the earth.. hard to believe without looking at the real thing. Crowe: You've got that right. This one has some unbelievable speed too. Crowe: It's probably already arrived in Randgriz. Kurt: That's quick! Is that even possible?! Crowe: This will be the first official mission for your newly restored squad: Recapture the capital of Randgriz. Crowe: As you probably know, the main body of the Gallian army was involved in the mysterious explosion that occurred in Ghirlandaio, they are wiped out. Crowe: All we have left right now are a handful of personal royal guards, a small section of the militia, and your squad. Crowe: Win. Got it? Kurt: Yes sir! Kurt: (Captain Dahau and Gusurg must still be active in the field..) Kurt: (They must have something planned for this situation as well.. what will they do?) Dahau: I refuse. Lydia: Are you sure? I am going to have to tell Borgia about this? Dahau: Setting off an explosion in Randgriz is something that I cannot do. Lydia: Deregulate the reactor on the Echidna, and a single city like Randgriz would be easily blown to bits. Dahau: Easily.. you say? Lydia: If you succeed, your dream of an independant Darcsen state will be supported by Borgia. Isn't that a good deal for you? Dahau: Out of the question. Lydia: Hmph, you're afraid you might fail? Dahau: This is a good plan to take out both Isler and Maximillian, without a doubt. Dahau: But sacrificing the lives of the innocent Darcsen that live in Randgriz is something I cannot do. Lydia: You're refusing just because of a few Darcsen that might die? Dahau: A few? No single life of any of my comrades should ever be taken lightly! Dahau: The independant state is a dream.. an utopia that should be made reality. Dahau: It will not be founded on the sacrifice of innocent Darcsen lives! Dahau: An independance earned by the mass murder of our own comrades, who would have faith in something like that? Dahau: If it comes to pass, who would support a government that kills civilians without a flinch? Dahau: What I seek is not just the end result of an independant state, our independance must continue evermore. Dahau: I will light the fires of hope in the hearts of all Darcsen, and I will never be allow it to ever be put out. Lydia: An admirable way of thinking, but your refusal would mean your excommunication from Borgia. Dahau: Most unfortunate. If Isler confesses, the Yggdist church will denounce Borgia as well. Dahau: He will be banished, perhaps even assasinated. Lydia: Everything you've done till now would have been for naught? Dahau: ..Regrettable. I will begin anew under Maximillian. Dahau: Our independance will be delayed, but I will not lay down my ideals. The fight will just have to continue. Dahau: For the happiness of all Darcsen.. taking up the dirty work is part of my destiny. Lydia: ..I see. Lydia: So, whatever shall I do. I'd be in a bit of a difficulty myself if Borgia lost his position.. Chapter Brief We have received information that an Imperial land-roaming battleship has broken into the capital of Randgriz. We will make our way there with all haste. We have to remove the enemy from the capital and retake the city. There are also reports of enemies that are scattered in the vicinity. If they are encountered, eliminate them and make our way to the capital with as much speed as possible. This may be the worst possible scenario that can be imagined. However, we will not simply allow the capital to fall into Imperial hands without a fight. This concerns the continued survival of all Gallia. All members, perform to the best of your abilities. Extra Event - グスルグとダハウ Gusurg and Dahau Gusurg: Captain Dahau, is it true you rejected a request from Borgia? Dahau: It is. Gusurg: Is it not to our benefit to perform as Borgia asks? Dahau: ..Do you remember the story concerning my wife I told when you were still our enemy? Gusurg: Yes, the two of you fought alongside for the Empire and she was killed. Dahau: Have a look at this. Gusurg: This woman is your wife? Dahau: She handed me a single picture of herself and told me to carry it with me at all times. Gusurg: She has a beautful smile. Dahau: She said this when she was still alive: Dahau: Create a country that will last a thousand years. A future where our sons and grandsons may live with a smile. Gusurg: A future of smiles.. Dahau: To me, that is what our independance should bring, do you understand? Gusurg: ..I fully understand. Dahau, I respect your beliefs from the bottom of my heart. Gusurg: To have had the chance to know you and work for you is an honor. Dahau: And I am thankful to have met someone who shares my view. Gusurg: I am glad we had this talk. Well, then. Dahau: (Our independance may be delayed.. but I swear we will get there someday, I swear..!) Gusurg: Dahau.. Please continue your path of giving the Darcsen people hope. Gusurg: I will be the one to stain these hands..! Canyon Route= Story Mission Briefing We have encountered an Imperial squad in the canyons near the capital. Destroy the objects in area 2 and 3 which contain enemy ammunition. Strategy Upgrade your equipment before proceeding, as always. Equip your tank with the constructor module before starting the mission. Place an armored tech, a lancer and a scout elite or better with armor into area 2. Start your leaders in area 1 without your tank. Deploy an additional scout here and give it one of the lesser armors and the Gallian-R. Start Riela as an armored tech. Phase 1 #Use order: 局地敵情収集要請, look for the gunner ace. #Use order: 全力防御 on your scout. #Move your scout ahead and kill one of the gunners, take the west base. Continue for the north base. #Same action. #Same action. Take the north base. #Clean up your new linked base in area 2. #Destroy the crate in area 2 using your west armored tech. #Destroy the tower with a lancer by deploying in in area 2 south. #Deploy your tank into the new linked base in area 4. Construct the bridge, free attack. End your turn back in base. #Kill the ace. Phase 2 #Retake the south base in area 2 with either your armored tech or your defender. #Deploy an engineer to revive your west members if needed. #Use order: 全力防御 on your west area 2 scout. #Move your scout into the enemy base, turning the tower around. End turn. #Destroy the tower using your lancer from the west. #Take the base. #Use order: 局地敵情収集要請 in area 3 to look for the ace. #Free actions. Phase 3 #Kill the ace. #Flip the switch. #Free actions. #Deploy Riela into area 3 with Valkyria and shoot the crate down. Move to it if the crate isn't destroyed. #Use order: 全力防御 on Riela. #Destroy the crate with Riela. Alternative Strategy Deploy Imca in Area 2 as a Lancer near the southern ladder. Deploy a Scout Veteran+ toward the flag to area 3. Deploy your 2 leaders in Area 1. Make sure you have a scout with a grenade launcher Have a tank/apc with constructor arm in reserve (undeployed) Have Alfonse be Armored Tech Phase 1 # Use Open Fire on Imca, head down the ladder, and aim at the two cannon towers, objective, and any other units. Destroy all of them. Move toward the flag to area 1. # Use Imca and kill any enemies on the flag to area 1, capture it, standby. # Use your scout in Area 2 and capture the flag to Area 3. # From Flag 2 in Area 1, deploy a scout and capture flag 4. Make sure your scout has armor (or quickly enter and exit aim mode). # From flag 1 in Area 4, deploy a scout with the grenade launcher to the grass on the far left next to the rock. Aim from the southeast corner and knock the enemy ace out into the open toward the east/right. # Kill the enemy ace with a sniper from flag 1 (it has high dodge) # In Area 4, deploy your tank/apc and construct the bridge # Deploy a scout to press A (if you did not have another scout, you can carry your sniper with an APC previously and deploy from the APC next to the switch) # Deploy Alfonse armored tech in Area 3 from flag 2, move toward objective and ignore enemies, make sure to face them to avoid taking extra damage. # Move toward objective and destroy it. Rewards *EXP 6600 *DCT 25300 *Ace drop: ZM-HMG *Unique reward: コーデリアの肖像 (Portrait of Cordelia, 5 F.Def / 5 S.Def / 5 B.Def) |-| City Route= Story Mission Briefing We have encountered an Imperial squad in a town near the capital. Capture the enemy camps in area 1, 3 and 4 to disable the enemy vanguard base. Strategy Upgrade your equipment before proceeding, as always. Start with your tank a scout, and your two leaders. You should equip the B3 captured armor-piercing and the lamp on your tank to simplify the battle. Phase 1 #Move your tank into your base. Use your attack northwards before you end the turn #Use order: 全力防御 on the scout. #Move the scout north. #Take the base. #Take the south base. #Same action. #Redeploy your tank into area 4 and hold it. #Deploy a gunner or assault into your area 1 linked base and hold it. #Remove infantry imperials in area 2, then withdraw north and south bases. Phase 2 #Take the area 1 south objective base with an assault. #Same action. #Same action. #Move your tank ahead. Attack the tank. #Destroy the enemy tank. #Take the area northwest base with a scout elite. #Defend area 1 south. #Free action. #Free action. Phase 3 #Move your tank to the next base. Attack the tank. #Destroy the tank, end your turn in base. #Use order: 全力防御 on the scout elite. #Take the east base. #Use order: 全域敵情収集要請 or 局地敵情収集要請 in area 3 (If you do not possess the former), look for the ace. #Deploy a sniper into area 3, take the ladder after using your attack. #Kill the ace. #Defend area 3. Phase 4 #Deploy Riela and force the capture of the last base using Valkyria. #Same action. Rewards *EXP 9900 *DCT 26600 *Ace drop: ZM34L Notes/Trivia Only route A awards you with Cordelia's portrait. It is an accessory that gives +5 to front, side and back armor. Route A's ace reward is a Gunner weapon and Route B gives you an engineer pistol. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions